


Trying to tell you no.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Heroes (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is So Done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: While Leonard sees danger - which he does see in Gabriel and that was before he found out that he was a former serial killer that called himself Sylar- Jim sees a challenge. Though it might have to do with the fact Gabriel looks just like the damn green hobgoblin that Jim secretly (not really even a blind man could see that Jim was in love with his First Officer) in love with. The only differences is are the lack of green, Vulcan hair cut, and pointed ears. “Don’t you dare goddammit Jim,” Leonard snarls at his Captain. (Or when I wanted write a fic where Bones and Jim meet Sylar, Jim attracted to Sylar because he looks like Spock, and Bones is so done with this shit.)





	

Leonard only has to look at his best friend for a second to know what he thinking. It times like this he wonders how the overgrown brat managed to wiggle his way into Bones heart- not romantic way but in a family way, like a younger brother he’s never had- because they as different as night and day. While Leonard sees danger - which he does see in Gabriel and that was before he found out that he was a former serial killer that called himself Sylar- Jim sees a challenge. Though it might have to do with the fact Gabriel looks just like the damn green hobgoblin that Jim secretly (not really even a blind man could see that Jim was in love with his First Officer) in love with. The only differences is are the lack of green, Vulcan hair cut, and pointed ears. 

“Don’t you dare goddammit Jim,” Leonard snarls at his Captain. Most wouldn’t curse at their Captain but Leonard isn’t most people. He’s Jim's friend (not to mention CMO) which means he gets tell him what best for him as crudely as he likes. Starfleet Regulations and Spock can kiss his ass. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” How can Jim play innocent when he practically eye sexin the man? Leonard gives Jim him the hardest glare in his arsenal and Jim immediately flushes in defeat. 

“Okay I do but it’s not going anywhere despite the fact he looks like Spock with a bad boy vibe.” Leonard wanted to snort. Bad boy vibe. Hah. That was understatement if he ever heard one. 

“He’s in relationship with Peter. I wouldn’t do that.” Aw, yes, the not well known fact that James T. Kirk would not do anything with a person if they’re in a relationship was the reason Jim wouldn’t have sex with Gabriel not the fact the man had killed people by cutting open their heads so he could study their brain for their powers. My God. Leonard needed a drink as of yesterday. "You both know we can here you. Right? And whose Spock?" Peter called out. No. Just no. He was not dealing with this shit. Leonard was going to leave Enterpise as soon as they were rescued from the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
